The invention relates to multiple-pane windows in general, and more particularly to improvements in spacers which are used between the panes of such windows. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in spacers of the type wherein the frame of the spacer contains a supply of desiccant and has one or more openings establishing communication between the space for desiccant and the compartment which is surrounded by the frame and is flanked by the panes of the window when the spacer is properly installed between the panes.
Conventional multiple-pane insulating and/or soundproofing windows include pairs of flat panes with a polygonal spacer frame between the marginal portions of the panes. As a rule, the frame is made of hollow metallic stock, such as aluminum or an aluminum alloy, and contains a supply of desiccant which prevents accumulation of moisture in the compartment between the panes and hence a fogging of the window. Moreover, it is very difficult to adequately anodize hollow spacers, especially if the dimensions of such spacers are rather small, because remnants of electrolyte cannot be evacuated from the interior of a small spacer so that they can cause premature corrosion of the frame.
Spacers which are not entirely flat are necessary in the windows of motor vehicles, i.e., in windows wherein the spacer must be inserted between two panes which are not flat but can exhibit a pronounced curvature.